In an information presentation device disclosed in Patent Document 1 shown below, a visual line of a vehicle driver is detected, so that an attention object on which the driver is paying an attention, is specified and information corresponding to the type of the attention object is displayed.
This makes it possible to properly provide information that the driver requires.
In an information presentation device disclosed in Patent Document 2 shown below, there is provided means for detecting, as a user's state, motion of the visual line of the user, so that, for example, a state where the visual line of the user is directed to the outside of the screen, a state where the waveform of his/her twinkling becomes a moderate form, and a state where eyeball components rapidly decrease, are detected.
This information presentation device, when detected the above-described state, judges to be at the time it is allowed to display information on a screen, to thereby determine a display position of the information on the basis of a relationship between a state of windows arranged on the screen and a point of attention of the user, and displays that information.
This makes it possible to reduce a risk of overlooking without interfering with the user's concentration on his/her operation.